This invention relates to adjustable nursing bottle supports or holders and relates more particularly to such supports which allow adjustment in a variety of directions and planes for proper infant feeding.
Exemplary of prior nursing bottle holders are the arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,501,080 of Wickham; 2,269,609 of Taylor; 2,647,714 of Drill; 2,717,753 of Schweikert; 2,932,476 of Neibel et al; and 3,519,231 of Miller.